


Bound & Entwined

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Durincest, Dwarf Culture & Customs, M/M, Marriage ceremony, Married Sex, Royalty, Same-Sex Marriage, Sibling Incest, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Fílí and Kílí are married after the Lonely Mountain is taken back from the Dragon Smaug





	Bound & Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m going with the headcanon that the Durins are like the Targaryans from GoT when it comes to allowing and encouraging incestuous marriages to keep the family bloodline pure 
> 
> Only their marriages work out a lot better because Dwarves marry for love and only love so they only marry siblings if they truly love each other.

The Gallery of Kings was filled with many guests, noble, common, and foreign. It’s floors of solid gold shimmered beneath the feet of the many dwarves, men, and elves who had come to witness the marriage of Thorin’s rightful heir. 

A few of the King’s gaurd’s were acting as ushers for the affair, escorting every guest to their designated seats within the hall. 

Thranduil and his lot were sat at the back, of course. Of this, The Elf King was not pleased, and knowing that, Thorin was positively giddy.

The Men of Dale and their newly crowned king, Bard, arrived not long after the elves, and were promptly seated next to Thranduil and his kin. 

Men and Elves would watch from the back row and voice no complaints. This was a Dwarvish affair and the Dwarves of Erebor, no matter their status, would have the best seats from which to watch the wedding ceremony.

Dis, the mother of both bride and groom, made one last round about the Great Hall, where a glorious feast awaited the guests once the words had been spoken and the ceremony done. 

Table after long, stone table was set with the finest silver cutlery and plates made from the most precious golden laced porcelain. 

Trays with roasted pork, lamb, and goose sat at the center of each table, surrounded by smaller trays of sweet custard tarts and fine cheeses, bowls filled with hard boiled eggs and fresh juicy berries, and baskets of freshly baked bread loaves.

Jewel encrusted jars of jams, jellies, butter, and cream were scattered about the dishes as well, and countless barrels of malt beer and sweet Elvish wine were packed into the room for all to enjoy as they wished. 

Everything looked to be in perfect order, so The Princess gave her compliments to the head chef before excusing herself from the Great Hall, and returning to the Royal Apartments, where she lived with her family. 

“Kili?” She called for her youngest son. “Many have come to see you wed. I hope you won’t keep them waiting.”

Kili appeared moments later from his bedroom, dressed in his proper blue wedding clothes and the shining silver armor that matched them. “I’m ready.” He assured his mother. “Though I feel like I may have forgotten something or other.”

“Nonsense, my dear.” Dis sighed, both with relief and with reluctance. She had always known that this day would come but now...She was not sure if she was ready to have her sons married. “You look lovely, Kili. The armor fits, I trust?”

Kili nodded, the anxiety showing plainly in his normally cheery young face. 

Dis came forward and hugged her youngest son tightly, kissing his forehead and wiping tears from both their eyes. “Don’t fret now.” She assured him. “You’ll do just fine. This wedding will be a night for all to remember for ages to come.”

Kili nodded and rubbed at his own eyes for a short while. “I’m sorry, Amad.” He said to Dis, trying to collect himself before they made their way to the Gallery for the ceremony. “I just...I want to be good enough for him. I hope I’ll make a proper consort. Fili deserves everything I can give him.”

“He wants only what you are, Kili.” Their mother assured him. “Nothing more or less.”

Kili nodded and his tears came under control for the moment. “I’m ready.” He said once more. “Truly now, I am ready.”

Dis smiled and took her son’s arm, leading him from their home and out into the corridor where Dwalin, and a few of his most trusted lieutenants were waiting to escort them to the ceremony hall. 

A company of musicians greeted their little troop as they entered the golden floored Gallery, playing a traditional Dwarvish wedding march on the strings of their lutes, and harps, and flutes. 

Dwalin and his band of soldiers continued to walk with Dis and her son down the aisle, amongst the massive gathering of dwarves, elves, and men, and once the royal mother and her son had reached the steps to the King’s throne, the guards halted and opened their ranks to allow Kili through to the narrow staircase.

Fili stood at the foot of its first step, smiling proudly, dressed in fine royal armor, and a heavy crown of gold and silver, befitting a future king of Erebor. 

He reached his hand out for Kili, and the younger dwarf prince let go of their mother’s arm to take it. 

“Thank you, Amad.” Fili told Dis, kissing her cheek before he took Kili’s arms tightly in his own, allowing the Princess to return to her seat in front of every other guest in the Gallery. 

“You look very handsome.” Fili told his intended.

“And you look uncomfortable.” Kili chuckled, taking in the sight of his elder brother, crown and all. “I imagine that thing on your head is quite heavy.”

“Shh.” Fili snorted slightly, attempting to be serious as they both turned to look up at the throne, which sat at the very top of the stairs. 

The music ceased and every eye in the golden hall looked upward to King Thorin II, who sat most regally upon his hard won throne.

“Who comes before the King to be wed?” Thorin’s booming voice asked his nephews from high above them.

“Fili, son of Vili.” The elder prince answered. “Great Grandson of Thror the Mighty, Crowned Prince of Durin’s Folk, and the Rightful heir to The Mountain King’s Throne.”

Kili breathed a small sigh as he could see the pride in Thorin’s face even from where they stood below him. 

“Approach, my sister’s son.” The Dwarf King beckoned to his nephew. “Approach and bring with you your intended. Your King shall see you wed.”

Fili squeezed Kili’s hand gently as they started up the stone steps together, walking to Thorin, where he sat upon his throne, next to kind and gentle Bilbo Baggins, his own consort, who smiled encouragingly at the two princes. 

Kili smiled back, but Fili was rather focused on Thorin and attempting not to desecrate any part of this ancient traditional ceremony. 

“Dear Nephew, my kin, my blood, who is this person you bring to the feet of your King?” Thorin asked Fili.

Kili swallowed hard, trying very hard not to be offended. He was Thorin’s nephew too, after all.

“My brother Kili, son of Vili,” Fili answered, continuing with the ceremonial word. “Your sister’s second son, my King. I wish to make him my husband and my consort once the throne of Durin passes to me.”

Thorin stood then from his throne and stepped forward to look at both of the princes. He did not look as stern as he had hoped to seem. It was a joyous day, and even the King could not hide his happiness. 

“Kneel.” He commanded the boys, who obeyed immediately, bowing down to their knees before the king, arms still linked firmly together. 

Thorin removed then his cloak, a thick fabric of deep, dark blue with shimmering silver embroidery outlining the sigil of the Royal House of Durin, and carefully he placed it around the shoulders of both his nephews as they knelt at his feet. 

“Fili, son of Vili, you will speak your vows now to your intended.”

Fili gave a slow nod and cleared his throat before speaking so that everyone, but especially Kili, could hear him clearly.

“I Fili, eldest son of Vili and the Princess Dis, do pledge my heart and my all of my years to this dwarf, whom I love more than life or any riches of the mountain. I promise to be faithful and devoted in my duties as a husband and as a father to any children that he might bring forth to me. He is mine, now and always, until the breath of my life leaves my body forever and I am laid to rest with my forbears beneath the mountain stone.”

Thorin nodded and looked then to Kili. “Dear Nephew, this dwarf has given his heart to you.” He told the younger prince. “Will you accept this gift, and hold it with great care and the utmost devotion?” 

“I will.” Kili answered quickly, needing no time to think about the given question. He loved Fili. Of course he would except this most precious gift. 

Thorin’s smiled widened and he bid them to stand up, still wrapped in his cloak and bound together. 

“A gift has been offered and accepted.” He announced then to every ear that would listen. “Now two shall become one. Remove the cloak, my sister’s son’s, and braid your mark into the hair of your husband.”

Fili and Kili did as they were told, removing Thorin’s cloak and then proceeding to move onto the marriage braids. 

“Kili, son of Vili, crowning you with this braid, I bind my soul to yours.” Fili spoke as he skillfully braided a lovely strand into his brother’s beautiful dark hair. He then turned his back and Kili did the same to him, speaking the same words.

After, the two princes turned to face their king again, arms linked once more, marriage braids newly sewn into their long, flowing locks. 

“And thus, two hearts now beat as one, two souls are entwined for eternity, and a marriage is now blessed by my authority as King Under the Mountain.” Thorin took a smaller crown of silver and gold from a cushion that Bilbo held for him, and he placed it upon Kili’s head.

“Let it be know that Fili and Kili, sons of Vili and Dis, Daughter of Thrain, are now lawfully wed and have all claim to the throne of our fathers, once my days have passed.” He declared at last for all to hear.

Fili and Kili both smiled with pride as they turned to look at each other again. 

“May your marriage be blessed,” Thorin told them finally. “Fili, you may kiss your husband.” 

And so Fili did, cupping Kili’s face in his hands and pulling him close to press his lips onto Kili’s own. 

A roar of cheers and well wishes erupted from the crowd below.

It was a proud day indeed for Durin’s Kin.

The festivities after the ceremony were many and the feast left no man, elf, or dwarf with any room in their stomachs. 

Music was played, songs were sang, dances were had and drinks of plenty were downed by all in attendance.

“A toast to the prince and prince consort!” Dwalin declared, drunk by now and quickly becoming loud and much more sociable than he would normally be.

“Here, here!” The crowd shouted in a unanimous agreement, raising their mugs and their glasses and drinking then to the health and good fortune of the newly wedded couple.

“Wherever they may be!” Dain Ironfoot added then with a bellowing bout of laughter.

Some of the Elven guests found the insinuation distasteful and inappropriate but in truth, Dain was not incorrect in his assumptions. He was a dwarf, after all, and he knew what happened once a Dwarven marriage was made official. 

Far above the celebrations, in the Halls of the Royal Family’s private chambers, Kili laid groaning and sighing beneath his elder brother in their bed. 

Fili quickened his thrusts slightly, aiming for the spot that drove Kili to near madness, and he was rewarded with a pleasured shout and the sharp sting of Kili’s nails digging into the skin of his back.

“Ohhh ohhhh Fili Ohhh FILI!” Kili whimpered and moaned his appreciation.

“I love you...” Fili huffed as he fucked into his husband, holding him tightly and kissed his mouth and down his neck as they consummated their long awaited marriage.


End file.
